Mutuality
by Airrei
Summary: Random Oneshot: Shizaya plus Mairu and Kururi. Shizuo finds out after a fight with Izaya that his rival has younger siblings too. Older brothers must do what older brothers are meant to do...right?


-Note- Just a really random oneshot. Back to high school days, this time I'm thinking they are 16ish, so the twins would be around 8. And I dunno…is it only me who got mad at Kasuka for stealing Shizu-chan's pudding?

Shizaya (?) plus Mairu and Kururi.

* * *

**Mutuality**

* * *

"Stupid flea bastard…" A young blonde man spat out irritably, trudging along the sidewalk. He donned the blue school uniform of Raijin Academy, indicating he was still some sort of highschooler despite his towering build. Some people who laid their eyes on him recognized him as the famous gang destroyer Heiwajima Shizuo, and would scoot out of his way. Shizuo didn't even notice this act of boycotting, and shuffled along on the route back to home. If it hadn't been for Izaya, that filthy louse, he wouldn't have veered off to the opposite direction and waste his time navigating back.

Shizuo wanted to blow off some steam first though, since he knew Kasuka would already be home and waiting. He didn't want his younger brother to think that he was always annoyed. Even though lately things have been frustrating and even more so ever since his encounter with the unbearably irritating brunette. It made him question Shinra's taste in acquaintances before he realized that he too, was supposedly a friend of this crazy doctor wannabe. Though the blonde did approve of Celty. She was pretty cool, and she seemed to understand what he was going through.

The convenience store welcomed him with a sound of an automated door whizzing open and some sort of chime echoing briefly. He didn't really look around, but sort of drifted to the back where he grabbed two bottles of milk from the cooler and looked around for pudding cups. Ever since Kasuka stole his pudding, leading to the blonde (at the time brunette) lifting the refrigerator, he had been careful to buy two and eat it on that day. No way in hell he was going to try to harm his brother over something so stupid again.

Turning around with the items in hand, he was about to walk over to the counter when something outside caught his notice. Children were crowding around a pair of young girls who looked identical except for some minor details. One of them had longer hair in double braids, draping over each of her shoulders and she also wore glasses. They also adorned themselves in kitty hoodies that were black and white. Holding each others hands tightly, the odd set gazed blankly at their crowd that seemed to be throwing pebbles at them.

"Idiots!"

"Creeps!"

"Monsters!!"

The younger of the two quivered, and grasped onto her sister's hand tighter. She bit down on her lower lip, and it seemed like she was trying desperately to stop herself from letting them get the best of her. Even the shorter haired brunette was starting to show some signs of giving in.

Shizuo's eyebrows raised in disparagement. Behind the glass window he wondered how long the kids were there, and how long they had been receiving this kind of treatment. The gashes along their tiny hands and bruises on their knees told him that this had to end soon. His hand unconsciously gripped the magazine stand in front of him, easily crushing one of the covers into a messy pulp. Just when the blonde was about to drop everything and dash out, someone beat him to it.

An enraged boy rushed their way, his raven locks swinging furiously over his bloodshot eyes. Shizuo closed his for a moment and reopened them to confirm he was seeing the right thing. Even when he had chased Izaya himself, the blonde has never seen him run so fast, so seriously, as if his life had really depended on it. Yet, upon reaching the twins, he stopped abruptly and panted heavily. He turned sharply at the crowd, giving them each a slow and meticulous glare that would eventually be a source of their nightmares in days to come. Instead of running, the children looked frozen to the spot, their legs shaking and their face distorted into a horrified mess.

Then, Izaya smiled, but it was his mouth that curved into a crescent, while his blood red eyes glinted icily. He kneeled down gently and stuck out his face, dangerously close to one of the boys.

"Who started it?"

The boy opened and closed his mouth, but only faint sounds were emitted. He eventually broke down into a fit and pointed at a rather arrogant looking girl. She backed up a few steps, but the brunette male was already there. He painted an even faker smile on his face before pulling out a doll that was peeking out from the side of her red backpack.

"Now. I don't like to harm girls. It wouldn't be so nice…"

She watched in terror as he stood straightened himself up and held the doll by its head tauntingly between his index finger and thumb.

_Snap._

The young girl screamed as she heard the noise, and brought both of her pale hands to her ears. Izaya sighed, however, and tossed the doll that was still in one piece back at her crouching form. He had only stepped on a twig after all. The brunette wouldn't…as much as he would have liked to. It was because he loved humanity, and to him children were the ones he had to teach in order for them to become successful. To show them a little bit of evil was enough to teach them that lesson; at least for that day. The grown teenagers and adults were the real problem.

The twin girls walked up and clung on to the edge of his crimson shirt. The three watched wearily as the group disbanded and took off. As the last of them cleared from the area, Izaya slowly turned around and crouched before pulling them into a tight hug. They wrapped their small arms around his, one arm for each girl. The younger one sniffled first, but the older one bawled over it.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" One of them brushed her eyes underneath her glasses and she started pounding her older brother's arm with a thumbtack. "What took you so long! Stupid Iza-Nii! M-me and K-Kuru-Nee were-were waiting!"

"Mairu-chan, where the heck did you get that?"

"Idiot… (YOU FUCKED UP IMBECILE) slow… (YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE US WAIT?)" The other one bawled incoherently into his clothes.

"Kururi-chan…don't you dare think I didn't understand that."

Shizuo watched, astonished, still hovering over the magazine rack. So the flea bastard had siblings as well. Their fight earlier had most likely delayed him from picking them up from school. The blonde was a good guy, even though the incident had, without a mistake, been Izaya's fault, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for stalling him today. Only today.

The clerk came up to him though, before he could think of the mutual feeling towards their younger siblings. Shizuo looked at where the salesman was pointedly staring at and he followed the gaze to see he had mutilated one of the magazines.

"Um. I'll buy it," he stated before swiping it off the rack and bringing it to the counter.

Walking out through the same whizzing sound and the same echoing chime, instead of going straight home, he aimed and tossed his bag at the unsuspecting brunette. It hit his head, but Izaya caught it before it fell to the ground. The flea looked around wildly to see who the culprit was, and he grimaced as their eyes met.

"…Shizu-chan?"

"……It's not for you," the blonde said before turning the corner and watching. Around the corner, he blushed. No. No it definitely wasn't for Izaya. He was only there so he would know that the sweets reached the girls instead.

The twins tugged at their older brother to get his attention back. Mairu piped up, "What's in that bag? What's in that bag?" While Kururi glanced back at where the mysterious blonde disappeared. "Friend…? (You actually have someone?)"

Izaya briefly checked the contents before passing the bag on to Mairu. "…You're one to talk."

The bespectacled little girl squealed in delight as she passed on a bottle of milk, pudding cup, and a plastic spoon to her sister. Then she hugged her sister and turned to look at Izaya as if to say if they had each other they didn't need anyone else. Their brother sighed in defeat. "Can we go home now?"

Kururi, on the other hand, was rooted to her spot, the bottle tucked underneath her arm and peeling the lid off her pudding. Izaya tried to pull her along, but she wouldn't move, being too concentrated. She then scooped off a bit in her spoon and held it out to the brunette male. "Eat. (You can have a bite if you want…)"

For a moment, Izaya looked astonished. He smiled gently at her and patted her lightly on the head. "Nah, it's okay. Shizu-chan said it was for you guys. He'll probably pelt a truck at me if I tried to eat it."

"Agreed. (He sounds like a great man.)"

"Iza-Nii! You got really weird friends, you know that?"

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! AND I WOULDN'T DO THAT FOR JUST A BITE!" Shizuo came out of hiding and the three gaped at him.

"Wow, Shizu-chan. Stalker much?" Izaya laughed and steered his younger sisters backwards by hooking his hands into their hoods. Mairu was shuffling inside the bag and found a magazine meantime and started flipping through it.

"SHUDDUP IZAAAYYYAAAA!!"

While one blonde chased a speedy brunette with the two girls under each arm, Mairu encountered her first adult magazine and she fell in love with it.

* * *

I think Shizu-chan is a tsundere. Sorry, I don't think Kururi is **really** like that. xD  
Thank you for reading. I hope you were at least slightly entertained.


End file.
